


Perfect

by sevil



Category: Black Swan
Genre: Community: three weeks for dw, Dancing, F/F, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevil/pseuds/sevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seducing your younger self is always fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Part of 3W4DW and of the [Female Character Trope Fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/333494.html).

It was almost perfect. If I had only held it a bit longer at the end...

„Again!“ I say. Dave looks at me strangely and shakes his head as he gets back into position. The music starts and I feel it guiding me, like it always does. Dave's hand slips a little as we're doing the penchée and I look at him, irritated. He gives a minute shrug, then...

„Your timing's off“ Someone's calling. I break it off and turn my head. Nina is there, standing in the doorway dressed in her customary black apart from her point shoes and with an amused look on her face. „Here, let me...“ She walkes slowly into the room and to my suprise she takes Dave's place in front of me, giving him an apologetic look and a wink. He nods, smiles and backs off. Before I have time to process, her hands are on my hips and she nodded to the pianist.

The music starts again and I fall into the familiar motions as natural as breathing. It is alright for the first few moments, not very different from dancing with Dave. Since there aren't any heavy liftings in this part, it didn't register at first that it is a woman's hand guiding me, a woman's body so very close to mine. But suddenly, something's off. I felt it before I see it in her eyes, those huge brown eyes that suddenly are too close. Her hand touches my skin, slides up my thigh as she holds me, leaves burning images on my arm.

She is behind me now, mirroring my every move, mocking, challenging. I can feel her body, so close but not touching, can feel her in every move I make. It is as if she's taken over, as if it's suddenly not me but her that gets to decide what I will do next. She's there, everything I do she anticipates, waiting for me, taunting me with hands and legs and arabesques and that huge, hungry eyes. It is too much, her presence is suffocating and I desperately want out, but all I can do is get closer, follow the steps she's led out for me and letting her touch me again, a parody of a caress ghosting over my skin, setting every nerve on fire.

She grabs me, shoves me rudely into the pirouette and I nearly loose my balance, but she's there, catching me, using the momentum of the movement to guide me in, flush against her. Her hands are on my hips, I can feel her breath in my hair. I can't move even if I wanted to, and she slides her hand lower, and as she touches the place where thigh met groin I can hear someone gasp from very far away.

Suddenly she's gone, and the place where her hand was just moments before feels oddly hot and numb. When I come to my senses, I am alone in the studio and only the emergency lights are on. I pick up my things from the floor, put on my clothes over my sweaty training garb, change my point shoes for normal ones and close the door on my way out. The next day, I finally get it right, and it earns me a smile and a thumbs up from Thomas. Nina just smiles.


End file.
